


Re-save the last dance

by Ira94



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Belly Rubs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: A retelling of the episode "Save the last dance" from Ben 1O Alien Force, No Ben/Julie. After noticing his problems as Big Chill, Ben was becoming concerned with his alien acting up, until his friend from high school Sam Kane decided to hang out after his parent went on their vacation. During their time together feeling began to develop between the two as the Omnitrix malfunctions, scanned Sams DNA and somehow made Ben pregnant as a human.  Will this situation bring these two friend closer than before?





	

Note: I don't own anything in this story except for my OC.

Re-save the last dance.

Life in Bellwood couldn't be any better for young Ben Tennyson. The young alien-shifting hero had done everything imaginable save innocent lives, stopped bad guys, intergalactic warlords and various other sorts of baddies the universe could throw at him and return it in kind. His hero career started out when he was ten years old when his grandpa had picked him and his cousin Gwen Tennyson up for summer vacation, found a strange satellite that fell from space which contained a watch-like device called the Omnitrix.

The Omnitrix was a device that could allow the user to become any number of aliens through out the galaxy, the Omnitrix was created by a super genius called Azmuth, a Galvan alien who hails from a planet called Galvan Prime. Azmuth created the Omnitrix to bring peace through out the universe by letting other see through the eyes of another alien being, like the saying " walk a mile in ones shoes." When Ben found the Omnitrix and put it on it was the start of a whole adventure for him. While he tends to use it for his own gain he knew when to put the lives of others before his needs. As time went on young Ben had used his Omnitrix to help save lives along side his cousin Gwen and his former arch enemy now turned ally Kevin Levin.

Together the three heroes had fought many enemies from earth or from space. Things couldn't be better for him indeed, however things was about to take a serious turn for Ben.  
After saving two guys from almost falling over a bridge as an alien named Big Chill, Ben suddenly blacked out from the event and then woke up not remembering what happened after that. Inside a garage was Kevin working underneath his car while Ben was inside the bathroom brushing his teeth. After gargling some water and spitting it in the sink Ben felt something in his mouth.

He stuck his finger inside and pulled out a small metal shard, much to his surprise. " Where'd this come from?" He asked himself before tapping the faucet with it.

Then he overheard his cousin talking to Kevin about going to a dance at her school which he found amusing since Kevin's not the type of guy to wear a tux. Ben then exited the bathroom seeing Gwen leave he stopped in front of Kevin. " I cannot stress enough the importance of flossing." He told the dark haired teen. " Uh huh." Keven dumbly said.

" I found this, in my teeth." He showed Kevin the shard. " I think something might be going wrong with my powers."

Kevin only repeated his answer and asked Ben what he knew about girls. Ben told him that question had nothing to do with his problem and asked Kevin why. As the two talked about the dance at Gwens school they heard her calling out. " Hey, Ben. Guess who came by to visit." They turned to see Gwen with someone in tow. Standing behind her was a young man around Bens age at 15 years old with short blonde hair that's been combed back, sky blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with a picture of a howling wolf, dark blue jeans with tears on the pant legs and white and black sneakers.

" Hey Ben! Nice to see you." The young man waved.

" Sam! Hey man, how's it going?" Ben said smiling at the newcomer. The young man, Samuel Kane or Sam had been friends with Ben since he started high school. The two had been friends before Ben took up the Omnitrix once more after removing it to try and live a normal life. That is until his grandfather Max Tennyson called Ben to gather a team to defend earth from a group of aliens called the DNAliens who tried to infect people with their Xenocytes.

" It's all good man." Sam said before walking up to Ben and fist bumped the young hero. After helping Kevin what he need for the dance Ben and Sam went into his room to catch up and play some games. When Ben had woke up that morning he found a note from his parents letting him know that they went to Hawaii for their year long anniversary and won't be back until next year which was good enough for Ben, so he wouldn't have to worry about them getting back home for his curfew during hero hours. Inside his room Ben and Sam were playing a game of Sumo Slammers which clearly Ben was winning. " Yes! Another win for the master!" Ben exclaimed as his character defeated Sam's character.

" Again? Ugh!" Sam groaned leaning on Ben's bed. " Someday I'm gonna get you for that Ben."

Ben only grinned. " Well better luck next time Sam."

Sam sat back up and looked at the Omnitrix in curiosity. " So Ben, how's the hero business for you? Must be tiring for you even with Gwen and Kevin helping you."  
" Yeah, it can get a little stressful. But thankfully there's no bad guys to fight or people that needs saving, so I got myself a break." Ben stretched himself getting the kinks out. Sam eyed the young hero looking over his being, everything about him was perfect. Lean and lightly built for both speed and power, no imperfections or traces of baby fat on him. No doubt from his time of fighting all manner villains. And his eyes, they were like sparkling gems when light hits them, just looking at them made his heart race a little. Sam suddenly snaps out of his daze and lightly shook his head. 

" Say, Ben, your folks are out on their vacation, right?" He asked.

Ben raised a brow. " Yeah, why?"

" You think, maybe you can let me sleepover? I mean if it's alright with you of course." Ben knew for the longest time that Sam had lived by himself in his home, Sam had told him that last year his parents had finished their honeymoon and were on their way home when they got hit by a drunk driver, they were rushed to the hospital and the doctors did everything they could. But even then it was too late, with no one to turn to Sam had been living on his own. Trying to recover from the loss of his mom and dad and tried to move on in life, when he told Ben about this the young hero immediately took action and had been by his side supporting him with the aid of his parents, Ben and his family helped Sam get back on his feet and kept moving forward. 

Smiling Ben nodded. " Of course you can sleepover, we haven't done that in awhile now have we?"

" Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Sam thanked him. " Oh, before I get my stuff, is it ok if I you know, touch your watch? I just wanna know what it feels like."

Ben raised a brow but stretches his arm out. Sam slowly reaches for the watch and then gently places his fingers on it, feeling the cool metal surface it was unlike anything he ever felt before, it was so smooth and perfectly designed. " Cool." Sam uttered. Then the lenses turned from green to yellow which made both teens raise a brow. " What the?" Then the Omnitrix sparked causing Sam to pull back. Ben looked at the watch with slight worry and curiosity. He knew that when the lenses turned yellow it usually meant it scanned new alien DNA, but why did it turn yellow when Sam touched it?

" Was it suppose to do that?" Sam asked pointing at the watch. Ben shook his head. " Not often. Most of the time it did that when it scanned alien DNA, I don't know why it did when you touched it."

" Must be a glitch or something."

Ben shrugged. " Maybe." After that Sam went over to his house to grab his sleeping clothes and other things he needed for the sleepover. That night both Sam and Ben had ordered some pizza and ate together watching an action movie. Both teens had already finished their slice and were about to grab the last one only for their hands to touch each other, causing them to look at their hands and each other. 

Both seemed lost in each others gaze until they remembered their hands touching which they pulled away. " Sorry, my bad!" Sam said his hands up in defense. " No dude it's my fault really" Ben assured him. " Well, I'm gonna hit the shower and head for bed, I'll be waiting in my room." With that Ben left to get himself ready for bed, while Sam sat alone on the couch rubbing his hand, still feeling Ben's hand on his.

Soon Ben in a white tank top on blue boxers sat on his bed when he heard the door open. Sam come in wearing a gray tank top and black sleep pants. Heading for his sleeping bag Sam got in and said to Ben. " Night Ben."

" Night Sam." Ben turned the lamp off and soon dozed off unaware that the Omnitrix was still yellow, and was altering some genetic code, his genetic code.  
The next morning Sam was in the bathroom brushing his teeth having putting his sleeping bag away, and gotten in the shower, the young blonde teen rinsed his mouth and spat in the sink. He then got out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat when he saw Ben eating pickles. " Morning." He mumbled sleepily.

" Morning dude." Ben greeted before munching on another pickle. Grabbing a bowel and a box of breakfast cereal and a glass of orange juice, Sam began eating his food when Kevin showed up asking Ben if he had a tuxedo to wear to the dance. Ben took Kevin to his room leaving Sam to eat alone.

Eventually Ben came back with a now empty pickle jar. " Did you just eat the entire jar?" Sam asked pointing at the empty glass.

" Yeah, and drank the juice." Ben smiled before throwing the glass in the trash.

Sam crossed his arms. " Never knew you liked pickles so much. If you like, I can get more later on."

" Oh, please do!"

The two friends began their usual routine hanging out in Bens room and playing games, helping clean around the house even though his parents are gone and watched some movies. With school being out and no bad guys Sam and Ben can easily relax and enjoy themselves. Like he promised Sam had got a fresh jar of pickles, two jars instead, which Ben happily began to eat one of them. In his room Ben and Sam were watching a comedy movie, while Sam was relaxing next to the bed Ben was eating a whole container of ice cream. 

" Dude, you sure that's a good idea to eat the whole thing?" Sam questioned Ben, noticing him downing the whole container of its frozen contents.

" Sorry, lately I've been wanting to have some ice cream, didn't realize how much I wanted to eat."

" Well you be careful, don't wanna get all chubby on me." Sam chuckled lightly tapping Bens belly. " Oh, ha ha very funny." Ben said before digging into his ice cream again. Night had fallen once more Sam was getting into his sleeping bag when Ben came in with nothing short of a towel around his waist. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't get caught Sam lightly opened one eye as Ben walked to his bed and unwrapped the towel. Sams eye nearly widen when he saw Ben in his naked glory, checking out every detail from his well toned body to his butt cheeks and his penis and ball sack.

Sam suddenly felt himself getting hard at seeing his naked friend and had to keep himself from stroking, he then saw Ben put his underwear on and then his boxer and tank top. Ben then climbed into his bed and turned the light off and fell asleep, this was enough for Sam to get up and head for the bathroom. Once there he locked the door sat on the toilet and pulled his pants down revealing his aroused dick. Knowing that it won't go down he decided to relieve himself before heading back to Bens room. As he stroke himself all he could think about was Ben, the young alien-shifting hero was in his mind. Seeing him without clothes only made him more flushed as he stroke harder on his dick. His face with a massive blush and a misty look in his eyes Sam started picturing Ben on his knees giving him a blowjob.

In his time with being friends with Ben Sam never once thought he was gay, nor had any thoughts of being gay. But being with Ben somehow triggered these feelings. It was enough to drive him crazy. He then felt himself about to burst as his labored breath grew harder and harder when he reached his climax and cummed on his hand and on the bathroom wall. Sam was breathing heavily having relieved himself from his hard on, he looked at his hand covered with his sperm he only uttered one word. " Ben..." It was then he found out he was in love with Ben Tennyson, the hero of earth and the galaxy. The question is, would Ben feel the same for him?

The next morning Sam was heading for the bathroom when he heard moaning. He knocked on the door only to see it unlocked, and what he saw made him concerned. Ben was leaning on the toilet and puking his guts out. " Ben!" Sam rushed over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. " You alright?"

" Ugh, not really." Ben moaned before spitting the last of his vomit in the toilet.

" What happened?"

Ben slowly got up and went for the sink. " Not sure, all of a sudden I felt really sick to my stomach, and the next thing I knew I felt like I was gonna puke. So I rushed to the bathroom and now here we are." He then turned the sink on and started to brush his teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

" Maybe you should slow it down on eating pickles and ice cream, I'm sure that's was screwed you over." Sam told him before moving next to him and started brushing his teeth. 

After brushing their teeth both teens began their usually routines of having doing chores around the house. While Ben did the inside Sam was mowing the front lawn. Ben having finished vacuuming the living room looked out the front window and saw his friend mowing the lawn. He was really grateful to have someone like Sam as his friend aside from Kevin of course, to him Sam was like a brother he never had the two of them have ben through a lot in high school always watching each others backs, hanging out with one another and doing fun things together. He then saw Sam stopping to wipe the sweat from his forehead, decided to get him a glass of water Ben went back to the kitchen only to feel an intense pain in his belly. It was enough to make him bend on his knees clutching his aching stomach, Ben moaned as sweat was developing on his face. Suddenly he felt his stomach was starting to slowly swell like a balloon, Ben only watched agape as the swelling stopped he had looked like he ate a small ball.

" What the hell?" He rubbed his belly feeling it was slightly firm. " I really need to lay off on the snakes before bed." Decided to ignore this he got the glass of water just in time as   
Sam was coming in. " Well, the lawn's done and I'm sweating like a pig here." Sam said fanning his face.

Smiling Ben offered the glass. " Here, figured you could use a drink."

" Thanks." Having downed the cooling glass of water Sam went to take a shower leaving Ben alone with his thoughts about earlier. ' Just what was that all about? I mean I know I threw up this morning, but this is a little weird for me. Ah, could be gas. Hopefully it'll go away.' Having shrugged it off Ben went to his room to relax, however his problem was only beginning.

Later that night Sam was coming back to Bens room after showering again, only to hear Ben screaming in pain. " Ben?" Rushing into his room Sam opened the door and saw Ben writhing on his bed clutching his stomach. " BEN!" Sam quickly moved to his friends side. " Hey, Ben! What's the matter?!" His only answer was Ben's painful moans, Sam looked to his friends clutching hands and gasped at what he saw. Ben's belly was starting to swell one more which caused the green eyed teen to pant heavily. Sam watched on as the expanding flesh moved his friend's hands, he then placed his hand on the belly and started to slowly rub it. Suddenly it was starting to slow down which seemed to give Ben some relief eventually it stopped. As Ben laid there on his bed in sweat his bell now looked like he had swallowed a basket ball.

" S-Sam." Ben groaned reaching out for his friend. Sam grabbed his hand and held it tightly. " Don't worry Ben. I'm here."

The next morning Sam had called Gwen and Kevin telling them about Ben's condition, the two immediately came and saw Ben with a round belly. As Kevin scanned Ben for any anomalies, Gwen questioned her cousin. Ben had told her about him becoming Big Chill saving an out of control car and suddenly blacking out and finding a metal shard in his mouth just before Sam arrived. " Well I scanned every inch of you, all we have to do is type it in the ALDB and hopefully find out what's causing this." Kevin said while pointing at Bens round gut.

" Until then Sam, can you keep an eye on him while we figure this out?" Gwen asked.

Sam nodded, he to was also worried for his friend and secret lover's well being. " You can count me you guys." With that both Kevin and Gwen left to solve this little mystery. Both   
Sam and Ben sat alone in silence unsure on what to say. Sighing Sam walked to the door and was about to leave when Ben asked. " Where're you going?"

" I was gonna get me something to drink. You want something?"

" Just get me whatever, I've had a tiring day."

Nodding Sam left and went down to the kitchen, grabbing himself a soda and Ben some water. Sam let out a sigh and rubbed his face. ' Just what's going on? How did Ben get like this?' Sam then went back to his friends room just in time to see Ben slowly rubbing his belly. This nearly made his heart stop, seeing Ben rub his hands up and down his expanded stomach made him almost look like a pregnant woman. For some reason it was somewhat, erotic. Snapping from his fantasy Sam cleared his throat getting Bens attention. " Hey." He said. Sam walked over and gave Ben his glass before sitting next to him. " So, how're you feeling?" He asked which he knew was corny but he needed to know if Ben was alright.

" Fine, I guess. Just feel really weird." This made Sam tilt his head. " Weird how?"

Ben shrugged. " I don't know. I mean I should be freaking out, and yet I'm not." Suddenly he gasped and felt his belly swelling again. " It's grown again." Both teens watched his belly slowly swelling under his hand, remembering what he did Sam placed his hand on Bens belly and slowly rubbed circles around it. " W-What are you?" Ben stuttered but Sam cuts him off. " Shh, trust me on this." He continued rubbing his belly hoping to stop the swelling. Ben however felt a blush creeping on his face feeling his friend's hand rubbing him. The green eyed teen had an idea and placed his hand on Sam's hand and followed his lead. Eventually the swelling came to a stop, this time it looked like Ben had swallowed a watermelon.

Ben sighs feeling relieved that it stopped, for now at least. " Thanks Sam." He said looking over his dazed friend. " Y-You're welcome, Ben." Sam slightly stutters feeling his heart racing.

Night eventually came and Ben was sitting on his bed in his usual sleep wear, only his now big belly was sticking half way out of his tank top. Hearing the door opening he saw Sam coming in with a towel around his shoulders. The blonde haired teen was about to enter his sleeping bag when Ben stopped him. " Hey, Sam."

" Yeah Ben?" He asked with a cocked brow.

Taking a deep breath Ben said. " You see how you helped me earlier with my...swelling?"

Sam slowly nodded. " Yes? What about it?"

Ben felt a blush again and shyly turned from him, with a shaky breath he said. " I, I was wondering...if you could, I don't know...sleep with me? Ah, just incase it might happen again." Ben feeling embarrassed and awkward for asking his friend to sleep with him, in the same bed! Sam sat there in stunned awe, Ben had just asked him to sleep with him?! As in sleeping together, in the same bed?! He suddenly felt his dick slowly harden and his heart racing, this may be his one chance to actually hold him in his arms. Taking a shaky breath Sam nodded. " S-Sure, if it'll help."

Getting out of the sleeping bag and went to Ben's bed. Scooting over to make room Ben watched as his friend laid down next to him and pulled the cover over them. Both Ben and Sam felt each others touch and a jolt through their being. Looking into each others eyes they felt their hearts beating at a rapid pace. They slowly inched closer till their noses touched, feeling bold Sam placed his lips on Ben drawing him into a kiss. Ben gasped caught off guard by his best friend, it was enough for his lips to open and for Sam to slither his tongue into Bens mouth. Sam had done it, he had gotten his first kiss and from the boy he fell in love with.

Feeling his friends tongue on his own, Ben suddenly felt a little hot by this and slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After a minute of making out both teens broke the kiss, panting heavily and staring into each others eyes. " S-Sorry, Ben." Sam said feeling guilty for his action." Why are you apologizing?"  
Sitting up Sam placed his face in his palm. " It's just, during our time together in this house, I've been getting these...feelings."

" What kind of feelings?" Ben asked sitting up as much as possible because of his belly.

" Feelings for you." Sam said finally telling him about how he felt instead of holding it in longer. " I know it must be weird, finding out that your high school friend turning out to be gay, but I couldn't help it. What I'm saying is, I love you Ben. I really do love you." Sam closed his eyes shut trying to not let any tears out, not sure if Ben would return his feelings or not but he had to tell him otherwise he'd go crazy. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face, opening his eyes to see Bens green eyes that somehow had this look in his eyes. " You wanna know how I feel?" He asked rather than letting him answer Ben rammed his lips on Sam's drawing him back into the kiss.

Sam felt like he was gonna explode in pure joy. He had told Ben how he felt, and he returned his feelings!

Ben pulled Sam back allowing the blonde haired teen to be on top of Ben, while he was on the bottom. Both boys moaned in pure bliss feeling the pure joy of love coursing through their veins. Breaking the kiss they gazed into each others eyes lovingly.

" I love you, Ben Tennyson."

" I love you, Sam Kane."

Both Sam and Ben had decided to remove their shirts and pants, leaving them in their underwear. Then pulling the blanket over them Sam drew Ben closer to his embrace and turned the light off, giving one final kiss both boys fell asleep knowing that they have each other now.

Sunlight had creeped out of the curtain of the window hitting Sam in the face. Sam groaned in annoyance feeling the light of the sun hitting his face, opening his eye he saw Ben sleeping next to him. Remembering what happened last night made Sam smiled. He's finally with the boy he loves and he wouldn't want it any other way. Then Ben slowly opened his eyes to see Sam staring lovingly at him. " Morning, sleeping beauty."

Ben smiled. " Morning yourself." Leaning down Sam drew Ben into a short kiss before getting out of bed. " Since we're technically boyfriends now, feel like getting in the shower, Sam?"

" I would love to, Ben."

Both Sam and Ben walked to the bathroom together and Sam was the first to strip first. Ben smiled seeing his new boyfriend in his naked glory and started taking his clothes off. Soon they stepped in and the shower was turned on. As the warm water hit them they started cleaning themselves, though Sam helped Ben given his round belly. Ben moaned feeling his boyfriends hands rub in circles around the belly, and Sam leaned in and started kissing the bulging gut. " You know." Ben started getting Sam's attention. " I kind like this belly of mine, it feels so good to feel you rubbing it. Especially when it swells." Then as if to answer his prayers Ben gasped and started feeling his belly swell again.

Sam placed both hands on the stomach feeling the expanding flesh beneath. It soon got big enough to make his belly button pop out and then it finally stopped. Now Ben looked like he ate a massive pumpkin whole. Then his hips started to widen themselves as if to support the massive belly, much to Ben and Sam's surprise. " Well, this is a little odd." Ben said.

After the shower and getting themselves dried off, both teens decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Suddenly Ben got a text from Gwen letting him know that she and Kevin found the answer to his problem and were on their way. Ben was a little worried about his situation until Sam kissed him on the cheek. " Don't worry, with or without a massive belly, you still look lovely."

Ben smiled. " You flatterer."

Both Ben and Sam were in the living room by the time Gwen and Kevin had arrived. " Ok what'd you guys find?" Sam asked eager to know how Ben ended up with a massive belly. " Well according to the ALDB, Necrofriggian, that's Big Chills race lays eggs once every 80 years or so." Kevin told them looking into the ALDB. This bit of news struck Ben and Sam hard. Ben was gonna lay eggs, as Big Chill?!

" Ben was gonna have alien babies?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

" When Ben told Kevin about finding that metal shard in his mouth, we typed it in with Big Chill's behavior and it told us that his kind needed to make a nest out of metal, which meant they needed to eat the metal in order to make the nest." Gwen informed him crossing her arms.

" But how does that explain this?!" Ben asked pointed at his massive belly. " That part we don't know." Gwen replied.

Sam suddenly felt a memory about the glitch from the Omnitrix a few days ago. " I think I might have something." He said catching their attention. " When Ben and I were playing games in his room, Ben offered to let me sleepover here, I was about to get my gear when I asked if I could touch the Omnitrix. And when I touched it, the lens suddenly turned yellow and sparks came out."

Gwen placed her chin between her thumb and index finger in thought. " Hmm, that's odd. It usually turns yellow when scanning a new DNA source from an alien."

" But we know Sam here ain't no alien." Kevin pointed out.

" So if the Omnitrix turned yellow, it must've scanned his DNA." Ben said now understanding where they're going.

" And with Big Chill about to have babies, the Omnitrix malfunctioned and scanned Sam's DNA, thus allowing Ben to be pregnant like how a human woman would be!" Gwen finished the theory. Stunned silence filled the room as Ben only sat there with his mouth hanging. So not only was pregnant as an alien, he's now fully pregnant as a human? That's crazy!

Kevin suddenly crossed his arms and gave a sly grin. " Well, look on the bright side, you were gonna have kids anyway. Mommy dearest."

Ben however only scowled. " Knock it off!"

" Not only that but Sam was the one who put him like this, guess that makes him the daddy." Kevin teased which caused both Sam and Ben to blush. Gwen however did not find this funny and smacks Kevin's head. " Kevin!" " What? You know it's true." As the two were arguing Sam had decided that it was enough. " No! He's right, in a way." This made both Gwen and Kevin stop and looked at him stunned. " I was the one who did this to Ben, so I'll take responsibility." He told them with seriousness in his voice. This made Gwen and Kevin dumbfounded while it made Ben happy to see Sam, willing to help. " And given his position I doubt he'll be able to fight crime. Right?"

Gwen rubbed her chin and nodded. " You know, he's got a point."

" Yup." Kevin agreed.

" So, until the babies are born Ben will have to stay here." Gwen said and made her way to the door with Kevin in tow. " And while we handle the bad guys, Sam you will take care of Ben, make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Sam nodded giving her a s two finger salute. Kevin however decided one last tease before leaving. " Just make sure you love birds use protection next time."

" KEVIN!"

With that both Kevin and Gwen left, leaving Ben and Sam alone in the living room. Ben sighed while Sam sat next to him wrapping his arm on his shoulder allowing Ben to lean on him. " I just can't believe it, me, being pregnant with eggs. I don't how my folks will react to this." Knowing his boyfriend was depressed Sam brought Ben in a hug. " Hey, it'll be alright. And no matter what I'll always be there with you." This brought a smile from Ben. Suddenly he had a sly grin he got out of Sam's arms, confusing him at first when he saw Ben go to the windows and closed every curtain giving them some privacy. " Didn't want anyone peaking on us."

Sam smiled already liking some alone time with him. Ben walked over swaying his hips like how women do all the time, kicking off his shoes before placing himself on Sam's lap. 

Ben started rotating himself on Sam, causing the blonde to moan. " My, my Benny boy where'd you learn how to lap dance?"

" Let's just say I watched some porn videos in my spare time." Is all he said before drawing Sam into a kiss. Both teens moaned and caressed each other loving every moment of it.   
Suddenly Ben felt something poking underneath him. Breaking the kiss he slithered his hand down and felt Sams harden length. " I see you like my treatment?" Ben said with a sly smirk. " How could I not?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. " If you liked that, I'll give you something better." Getting on his knees Ben undid Sams belt and unzipped his pants allowing his dick to be free. Ben rubbed his face against it feeling the heat and pulsing sensation from the rod. He gave it a light kiss before licking the fleshy rod.

Sam moaned having his fantasy finally coming true. Ben moved his tongue up and down on the cock while squeezing and caressing his balls. Then the green eyed teen engulfed the head and started sucking on it. " Oh, Ben." Sam moaned placing his hands on his head. Ben sucked harder and harder, feeling himself become hard as well. And during the blowjob he felt his belly swelling again, as well as his hips and this time his ass was growing in size also. Thanks to the alteration the Omnitrix was doing to his body, Ben was loving it more and more. " Ben, I'm gonna cum!" Sam grunted.

Ben removed himself from the cock. " Then do it, let it all out." Before engulfing it again. Soon Sam reached his limit and exploded in Bens mouth, sending a large amount of sperm in the brown haired teens mouth. Ben grunted as he tried to swallow as much sperm as he could, then his belly, hips and ass soon stopped swelling. Ben removed himself from the cock again taking a mouthful of Sams cum before swallowing it. " Thanks for the food, babe."

" Any time, Ben."

Night had fallen and both teens where in their room however their clothes were on the floor, and both were naked on the bed. Ben and Sam wrapped each other in their arms making out once more. Sam breaks the kiss and started kissing Bens neck and going down to his nipples. Licking the small teat Sam started sucking on it causing Ben to moan in bliss. Then after so much sucking Bens nipples started leaking out milk. Sam started drinking the milks with gusto while rubbing Bens belly. Ben knowing why he was lactating knew that with him being pregnant the Omnitrix was altering his body to help support his pregnancy and to provide his babies milk.

Having taking his fill Sam removed himself from Bens tit and kissed him again, letting him taste his own breast milk which he found was rather good. " You ready?" Sam asked breaking the kiss. Ben smiled and nodded. Sam lubed his cock and spread Bens legs open and slowly placed the tip at the entrance. Slowly he pushed in, Ben grunts feeling his boyfriend entering him, inch by inch Sam eventually buried himself in Bens ass taking his anal virginity. Sam then started to move slowly letting Ben get used to him. He moaned feeling his boyfriend moving in and out of him as his pace was starting to pick up.

Sam started thrusting in and out of Ben grunting loudly, as he thrusts deeper into Ben his belly started swelling again. The two were moaning loudly feeling intense pleasure in their love making, Ben suddenly pushes Sam on the bed and straddles him. Sam wrapped his arms around Ben as the green eyed teen wrapped his arms and legs around him. " I love you, I love you so much. Ben." Sam said thrusting even faster." I love you too, Sam. When the babies are born, please be their father. I don't want my children to be without a father." Ben said pleading to him to stay with him and his babies.

" Don't worry babe, I will be with you and our children, always."

After a few more thrusts Sam eventually climaxed and released his seed deep within his pregnant boyfriend. Both Sam and Ben moaned loud in ecstasy as the sperm leaking out of Bens ass. Both teens held each other panting from the after glow, they gazed into each others eyes before kissing one last time. " I love you, Benjamin Tennyson."

" I love you too, Samuel Kane."

Then they cleaned themselves up and then went to bed in each others embrace, awaiting for the birth of their children.

Some time later Bens parent returned from their vacation and were stunned to see their son in a relationship with another boy, but also pregnant. At first they weren't sure how to take this in but given how strange their family is, they had decided to give Sam their blessing to be with their son and help them care for their children. A few months later the babies were born, though the strangest part is that while they were birth as eggs, they were born as human. They had figured that the Omnitrix must've altered his children to be born as humans rather than as Necrofriggian babies. This didn't bother the loving couple, they didn't care if they were born as human or alien, they were still their children. And they wouldn't want it any other way.

With the birth of their children Ben and Sam had became a married couple with Gwen as their aunt and Kevin as their uncle much to his surprise. Sam eventually took the role of taking care of his children while his 'wife' was out with his team fighting to keep the earth safe for their children. And that's ok because Sam knew that Ben would always return to him and there's nothing in the universe that could change that.

The End.


End file.
